Arjuna Merah Bermahkota Emas
by AimeeChoreline
Summary: Meski Nagisa tahu, meski kedua insan dalam buaian bara asmara ini tahu. Mereka tak akan lengah, meskipun melawan dunia sekalipun. "Nagisa-kun, Aku menginginkanmu." "Karma-kun, aku mendapat luka baru." "Kau milikku."
1. Chapter 1

Indah langit senja dan cahaya temaram lampu segelintir perumahan menambah suasana apik jalanan kota yang mulai dipadati para warga akan kesibukan mereka masing-masing. Suhu yang kian menurun memaksa satu dari sekian juta penduduk di antara keramaian bergegas dan segera mencapai tujuannya kala itu. Bising kendaraan dan bincang para kerabat yang benar-benar mengusik sempat membuat dirinya terganggu. Surai _baby blue_ yang dengan anggun menyibak dan menyeruak manja dimainkan Sang Dewa Angin itu begitu lesu dengan tetesan peluh di setiap helainya.

Sempat juga kala jenjangnya kedua kaki mungil miliknya tanpa sengaja terantuk sesuatu di bawah sana. Berakibat pada tubuh mungil dengan balutan mantel kecoklatan indah yang tengah dirinya kenakan ambruk dan linglung hilang keseimbangan. Segera dengan sigap dirinya bangkit dan kembali pada jalanan kota mungil yang tersudut lurus di hadapannya.

Arjuna Merah Bermahkota Emas

 **Assassination Classroom © Yusei Matsui**

AimeeChoreline

[ Akabane Karma x Shiota Nagisa ]

Genre: Romance, Family, Hurt

Rated: M (untuk berjaga)

Warning: Typo(s), AU

Image: Pixiv Id 9239859

"Ma'af, saya terburu-buru," ujarnya perlahan sembari membungkuk sopan menandakan dirinya benar-benar merasa dirundung kesalahan tatkala tanpa sengaja dirinya menabrak seseorang di hadapannya.

Beralih pada pemuda lain dengan balutan mantel kelam yang begitu rapih dikenakan tubuh indah ini. Surai kemerahannya yang memantul cahaya sekitar menjadikan dirinya sosok mengerikan dengan singgahsana terkuat dan tahta juga bermahkotakan berlian.

Dirinya mengadah menatap langit yang semu tanpa taburan bintang di atas sana. Kelam dan senyap, kini ia merasa dirinya hanya sendiri dan tanpa bergantung pada sekitar. Gurat wajah ketegasan dan menawan menjadikan beberapa gadis yang hanya lalu-lalang bergunjing dan mulai memujanya dari kejauhan.

Tanpa menambah beban pikirannya untuk hari ini, ia selalu bergeming dan merasa seolah itu hanya bualan belaka. Tak pernah dan tak akan pernah ia menemui sesosok malaikat anggun yang akan membawanya pada eloknya surga duniawi dan indahnya buaian. Semua hanyalah mimpi jika ia mendambakan gadis dengan paras sempurna untuknya sandingi.

Dirinya melangkah perlahan. Menapakkan kaki indah miliknya menyeberangi jalanan tatkala lampu menunjuk dan memerintah dirinya untuk segera maju atau memilih tinggal di rumah sakit dengan luka gores dari penghuni jalanan. Deru angin menerpa tubuh indahnya dengan kepul asap nafasnya menandakan malam ini begitu dingin. Hanya satu tujuan dan keinginannya untuk saat ini adalah pulang dan mungkin saja seseorang tengah menantinya dengan hangat pelukan di sana.

Segera sesaat setelahnya, pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ ini sampai. Pada kediaman elit nan megah di hadapannya. Perlahan mengatur deru jantungnya yang berusaha menyeruak dan terbebas dari tempatnya bertengger semasa dirinya hidup.

Shiota Nagisa.

Dirinya mendongak dan menyejajarkan posisinya kembali layaknya manusia yang tengah bertapak kala ini. Kedua manik indah dibalut kelopak manja miliknya membelalak menadah menatap sesosok pangeran di seberang sana. Dirinya tahu, akan tiba saat dimana hanya dirinya yang akan menyambut sang arjuna dalam kepulangannya meski itu hanya hal yang sederhana.

"Karma-kun." Sunggingan senyum khas miliknya mencoba menyeruah dan memandang sang tambatan hati dalam diam.

Tatkala sang surai kemerahan di seberang sana mulai mempercepat langkahnya. Menahan rasa yang bergejolak dalam hatinya bahwa harus dan saat itu juga dirinya mendekap Nagisa, mengecupi setiap inchi wajah mungil itu dan mencumbunya tanpa henti.

Pasti. Ia datang mendekap tubuh mungil Nagisa dalam pelukan hangat. Menenggelamkan gurat lelah dan peluhnya pada lembut dan aroma khas milik sang biduan. Karma tahu bahwa ini adalah sebuah dosa terlarang dengan derajat neraka yang akan Tuhan hantamkan padanya kala itu. Dirinya juga tahu bahwa bahkan dunia sekalipun pastilah akan menghujat dan menertawakan pewaris tahta dengan gelimang harta keluarga Akabane jatuh pada jurang kenikmatan yang begitu dalam.

 _Ah, persetan dengan apa yang akan mereka utarakan padaku. Meskipun Tuhan sekalipun akan mencambukku di neraka. Kami akan tetap dan selalu bersama._

"Aku baru saja sampai. Karma-kun tak perlu merasa bersalah karena seakan aku menunggumu dalam kurun waktu yang lama," ujar Nagisa lembut. Diusapnya perlahan punggung sang arjuna berharap dapat menenangkannya hanya untuk sekejap.

Karma bergeming. Perlahan namun pasti dirinya mendekap Nagisa lebih dan lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Seakan waktu dan jarak hendak memisahkan keduanya dalam jangka yang cukup membuat mereka gila. "Aku menginginkan Nagisa-kun. Malam ini juga," ujarnya lirih.

Keduanya tahu, ini merupakan hal yang benar-benar memalukan dan menjijikkan bagi segelintir masyarakan di luar sana. Namun apa daya, bara api asmara dan kobar nafsu yang keduanya genggam terlalu bergejolak dan menggebu. Seakan dunia hanyalah milik mereka berdua.

"Aku tahu. Karma-kun, hari ini aku mendapat luka baru. Akankah Karma-kun bersedia mengobatinya?" Nagisa berujar lirih tepat pada daun telinga Karma yang memerah akan suhu yang mulai tak memungkinkan.

Luka yang sebenanarnya. Dirinya hancur dalam sadar maupun tidak, Nagisa tahu ada yang salah dengan kehidupannya. Kegilaan yang ia rasakan semakin menjadi tatkala surai _baby blue_ miliknya memanjang dan mencoba mengutarakannya pada sosok yang telah mengandung dan merawatnya selama ini. Mencoba menjelaskan semua yang telah belau lakukan pada dirinya.

 _Ini bukan salahku. Ini juga bukan salah takdir, tempat diriku dilahirkan. Semua terjadi akan sebab yang pasti dan masih Tuhan sembunyikan dariku._

Betapa terkejut dirinya dengan penolakan sang ibu dan beberapa kekerasan yang beliau lakukan padanya. Sadarkah beliau bahwa kayu dan batang paralon sangatnya padat dan ketika mereka menghantam beberapa bagian sendi dan tulang sangatlah menyakitkan. Meski tak ada waktu Nagisa mengeluh dan menyadarkan sang ibu bahwa apa yang beliau lakukan adalah kesalahan besar dan jika Nagisa ingin, pastilah sang ibu akan berakhir pada masa tahanan di sisa hidupnya.

Hantaman pada dingin dan kerasnya dinding juga menepa nyeri tubuh bahkan rangka kepalanya sekalipun. Ingin rasanya ia lari dan berharap dilahirkan kembali pada situasi yang lebih memungkinkan dirinya tabah. Mungkin Nagisa adalah satu dari sekian banyak orang di luar sana yang berhati kapas dengan balutan baja yang melindungi perasaan sebenarnya yang ia miliki.

Ia hanya bungkam dan menerima semuanya dengan lapang tanpa mengeluh, selama ini. Namun apa daya, diri ini terusik dengan keindahan dan ketegasan pemuda yang tengah mendekapnya. Pemuda yang benar-benar menganggapnya sebagai Shiota Nagisa, bukan orang lain. Sosok yang begitu teduh dengan aroma misterius dan _mint_ yang menenangkan meskipun tak satupun dari masalahnya luput tanpa ia ceritakan. Nagisa telah menumpahkan dan melarutkan seluruh sisa hidupnya pada sang arjuna. Memberikan ia segala apa yang Nagisa miliki bahkan kesucian diri, batin, dan jiwanya.

Awal lalu Nagisa hanya merasa bahwa Karma akan menjadi pelampiasan dan pelarian belaka dirinya dari setiap masalah yang menderu. Namun apa daya, kian lama kupu-kupu itu ada dan nampak nyata memenuhi relung diafragma miliknya. Merasa benar-benar nyaman dalam dekapannya setiap kicau burung yang berterbangan di luar sana tatkala keduanya baru saja memadu kasih.

 _Aku yang lemah, mengijinkannya masuk dan memenuhi isi hati yang rumpang. Apa daya, aku begitu mencintaimu,arjunaku. Akankah ketika masalah datang dan menderu kau masih bersedia bersanding dan melawan badai bahkan dunia di hadapanmu?_


	2. Chapter 2

Ah, malam yang begitu panjang. Tanpa setitik cahaya dalam ruangan senyap nan luas milik kediaman Akabane. Bangunan megah dengan corak khas tradisional Jepang yang telah bercampur dan berbaur apik dengan Eropa yang anggun. Kelam terasa tatkala sang penghuni dengan sengaja memadamkan seluruh penerangan di setiap sisi kediaman miliknya. Benar-benar tak mengijinkan bahkan rembulan sekalipun enggan mengusik dan hanya memantulkan berkas sinarnya pada kaca jendela ruang tamu.

Dalam naungan dan balutan lembut usapan sang tambatan, pemuda bersuai _baby blue_ ini mengerang, menahan hasrat duniawinya yang berusaha menyeruak dengan berkakhirnya aktifitas intim di antara sang arjuna dan sang biduan yang memadu kasih. Keduanya berpeluh tatkala tiap helai surai sang arjuna meneteskan bulir kepuasan.

"Nagisa-kun," ujarnya memastikan seseorang dalam dekapannya tak lantas meninggalkannya ke dunia mimpi.

"Iya, Karma-kun," jawab sang biduan dengan lantunan nada yang parau. Meski dirinya tahu bahwa sang pangeran yang tengah mendekapnya tengah mengkhawatirkannya, dirinya tersenyum lembut. "Terimakasih," tuturnya perlahan.

Sang surai kemerahan bergeming, dirinya beranjak perlahan seraya tanpa lupa membalut diri sang kekasih ke dalam hangatnya selimut. Beranjak dan segera berjalan seraya menggendong Nagisa untuk membasuh diri.

Arjuna Merah Bermahkota Emas

 **Assassination Classroom © Yusei Matsui**

AimeeChoreline

[ Akabane Karma x Shiota Nagisa ]

Genre: Romance, Family, Hurt

Rated: M (untuk berjaga)

Warning: Typo(s), AU

Image: Pixiv Id 9239859

Mentari pagi dengan hangat memantul dan menyinari dua insan dalam balutan selimut di atas ranjang _king size_ dengan setiap corak kecoklatan yang nampak lusuh dan tak beraturan. Keduanya seakan enggan untuk hanya mengerjap dan menikmati udara pagi yang mengejukkan. Terbuai dalam naungan mimpi masing-masing di antaranya.

Aktifitas dengan kurasan tenaga ekstra semalam memang memengaruhi keduanya sehingga enggan untuk segera beranjak namun memilih bermanja pada satu di antaranya. Keseharian dan selalu mereka lakukan tatkala salah satu di antaranya gusar, uring-uringan ataupun hanya sekedar menginginkan surga duniawi semata. Sang arjuna selalu dan selalu dapat dengan mudah memngalirkan aura birahi dalam setiap permainan. Sang biduan juga terkadang tanpa larut namun juga berusaha mendominasi di antara keduanya.

Sang pangeran bermahkotakan surai indah kemerahan ini mengerjap. Memandang sekitar dengan malas dan segera memincing dan berbalik pada sang kekasih dalam dekapan. "Selamat pagi, Nagisa-kun," ujarnya perlahan seraya tanpa dirinya lupa mengecup penuh kasih kening sang biduan.

Kedua lengan kekar nan atletisnya bergerak perlahan mengusap pinggang Nagisa dengan berhati-hati. Benar-benar tak ingin mengusik sang biduan yang masih dalam buaian mimpi.

Seseorang dalam dekapan sang pangeran bergeming. Dirinya perlahan menginginkan sebuah kebebasan hanya untuk meregangkan otot-otot dan sendinya yang mulai terasa pegal. Menguap perlahan segera mengerjap memandang sang kekasih yang notabene lebih tinggi darinya.

Manik teduh dengan bulir permata yang menggantung dan perlahan jatuh dari pelupuk matanya ini memandang sang kekasih sayu. Selama sepersekian detik setelahnya segera tersenyum dengan sunggingan dan gurat yang begitu lembut. "Selamat pagi, Karma-kun." Dikecupnya bibir ranum yang setiap saat selalu melantunkan kata-kata indah untuknya dan dengan ganas melumat segala apa yang ia miliki.

"Bagaimana tidurmu? Apa Nagisa-kun tidur dengan nyenyak?" Sang arjuna menyibakkan surainya perlahan yang ia rasa mula menghalau pandangan pada sang biduan dalam dekapannya.

Nagisa mendongak. Memandang kedua manik indah keemasan dengan kilat cahaya kelam yang selalu menatap dirinya penuh kasih dan lembut dengan seketika. "Tidurku nyenyak, pasti. Karena Karma-kun melindungiku dalam dekapan," ujarnya disertai dengan semburat kemerahan pada pipi halus bak porselen miliknya.

Sang sarjuna terkekeh perlahan.

 _Nagisa-kun benar-benar masih malu mengatakan hal semacam itu padaku._

"Jadi," lantun Karma seraya memandang Nagisa dalam. "Apa yang mengusik kekasihku ini sampai kau berlari dengan suhu minus delapan belas derajat menuju kediamanku?" lanjutnya.

Surai _baby blue_ itu nampak memudarkan cahaya sekitar. Seketika sang biduan menunduk dan memandang lurus dengan kedua manik mata yang masih sayu. Dirinya tak tahu dan tak akan pernah tahu jalan hidup yang tengah Tuhan rencanakan untuknya. Ini semua di luar kuasa manusia itu sendiri. "Ibuku." Seketika telunjuk dengan gurat ketegasan itu membungkam kedua belah bibir ranum milik sang biduan. Tak mengijinkan Nagisa untuk melantunkan sepatah kata pun untuk saat ini.

"Aku tahu. Aku selalu tahu tentang Nagisa-kun seluruhnya. Dimana bagian yang sakit? Saat kita melakukannya semalam Nagisa-kun enggan untuk membusungkan dada, bukan? Aku tahu ada luka dengan garis horizontal di sana. Kali ini?"

Manik sang biduan membelalak. Seakan dirinya benar-benar menemukan seseorang yang mengerti dan dapat mengetahui setiap sisi bahkan titik buta miliknya sekaligus. Tangisnya pecah tatkala manik senada langit musim panas itu mulai sayu dan bulir permata mulai jatuh menuruni pipinya yang mulai memerah.

"Gagang sapu dan paralon. Meskipun bukan kali pertama tapi itu masih menyakitkan," ujarnya di sela tangis.

Karma bungkam. Dirinya tahu tidak akan ada guna ia mengoceh dan mulai melempar benda disekitarnya jika sang biduan tetap saja meringkuk dan meratapi nasibnya yang benar-benar berliku. Diusapnya perlahan surai _baby blue_ Nagisa penuh kasih sayang. Tanpa lupa sang arjuna mengecup kening, hidung, dan turun pada bibirnya dengan lembut. "Jika seperti ini, aku tidak yakin aku akan diam, Nagisa-kun. Ma'af," ujarnya lirih.

"Aku menyayangi ibu, Karma-kun. Aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan selama ini. Aku hanya tak ingin pulang dan mungkin aku akan berada di sini untuk sementara-" Kalimatnya menggantung. Nagisa mendongak memandang manik keemasan sang arjuna yang mulai memancarkan gurat kekhawatiran di sana. "Jika Karma-kun mengijinkannya," tambahnya perlahan.

"Tentu saja Nagisa-kun bisa menginap dan tinggal di sini sampai kapanpun. Aku tak pernah menyangkal bahwa aku memang egois menginginkan Nagisa-kun seutuhnya. Namun aku juga tak sampai mengira bahwa Nagisa-kun lebih egois dalam hubungan ini." Sang pangeran menanggapi. Disibakkannya selimut kecoklatan yang sempat membalut tubuh mereka berdua. Meski tak seutuhnya tubuh mungil dalam dekapannya ini dirinya ekspos tanpa balutan selimut, tetap saja sang biduan nampak terkejut dan segera berganti dengan raut wajahnya yang melembut.

"Ada apa, Karma-kun?" Nagisa mengusap surai kemerahan sang kekasih yang sekarang tengah bertatap dengan luka melintang horizontal pada ulu hati hingga perut mungilnya.

Sang arjuna bergeming. Dikecupnya pelan setiap luka yang terukir. Membekas dengan paksa beberapa luka yang masih basah digantikannya dengan kenikmatan. "Nagisa-kun adalah milikku. Meskipun ibu Nagisa-kun sekalipun tak akan pernah kuijinkan untuk melukaimu ."

Hening terasa tatkala sang pembimbing setia kelas 3-E memasuki ruangan sempit berpondasikan kayu yang mulai berdecit. Beliau dengan sabar memandang seisi kelas yang berpenghunikan makhluk-makhluk dengan kepribadian tak karuan di hadapannya. Memandang setiap gurat kesedihan, kebencian, bahkan kasih sayang yang terpancar di setiap raup wajah mereka. Perlahan beliau letakkan setumpuk kertas yang mencantumkan identitas setiap anak didiknya kini.

Meski berwajah tak wajar dengan _tentakel_ pada setiap sisi tubuhnya, beliau selalu bersikap selayaknya manusia pada umumnya, meskipun tak ayal jika beliau sendiri bukanlah spesies yang sama dengan anak didiknya.

Makhluk aneh yang dengan lancang memasuki kelas yang menjabat sebagai guru dengan mudahnya mengatakan, "jadi bunuhlah aku jika kalian dapat melakukannya." Konyol.

Tentram seperti biasanya meskipun sempat gaduh dengan dentuman pistol juga benda kecil yang mereka sebut peluru terantuk dengan kerasnya dinding. Memang sang guru kelas 3-E ini masuk dalam spesies _alien_ yang patut untuk dimusnahkan demi keamanan dunia, setidaknya itulah yang guru olahraga mereka bocorkan. Rahasia pemerintah atau apalah rupanya juga tak berlaku pada ruangan petak berisikan petarung handal dengan berbagai senjata pelengkap yang mereka pergunakan.

Tidak ada bel, dentuman jam dinding ataupun lantunan lonceng yang menandakan berakhirnya pengajaran hari itu. "Kelas bapak akhiri, selamat sore." Setidaknya hanya ini yang terlontar dari bibir tak bergeming milik makhluh berjuluk Koro di hadapan puluhan muridnya.

Kembali dengan kedua biduan yang berbalut kasih ini. Keduanya saling pandang dan benar-benar menyadari satu di antaranya segera menoleh. Sang surai _baby blue_ tersenyum dengan lembut pada sang pangeran tak bertahta yang notabene berada di deret bangku belakang. Meskipun keduanya memang berada dalam jajaran yang sama jika berada di sudut sang guru, tetap, sang arjunalah yang unggul dalam hal apapun.

Startegi.

Sang arjuna hanya lemah dalam strategi yang rumit meskipun dapat diakui bahwa Karma adalah makhluk sempurna di antara milyaran insan, menurut sang kekasih. Sang surai kemerahan bahkan mengaku dengan lantangnya ketika mereka tengah memadu asmara. _"Nagisa-kun sangatlah hebat. Jadi sedari tadi kau berdiri di sini untuk melancarkan seranganmu padaku, hm? Tapi ma'af jika aku dapat mematahkan strategimu dengan baik. Aku telah bersanding denganmu lebih dari 3 tahun."_

Meskipun sang arjuna memaparkannya dengan peluh juga yang mengucur di helai surainya yang menggoda, dirinya tetaplah Akabane Karma yang Nagisa kenal. Pribadi berdarah dingin dalam segala hal. Bahkan ketika mereka memadu kasihpun masihlah tersisa sisi sadis sang kekasih yang tanpa berhasil Nagisa jumput sarinya.

"Aku mencintaimu," ujar Nagisa dengan isyarat bibirnya yang berhasil membuat sang arjuna tunduk.

To be continue…


End file.
